dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 199
Episode 199 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * The last episode before episode 200. * Canadian Atheist fails at debating. * Brett Keane supports Donald Trump. * Dead Dove approved of George Carlin's existence. Videos Played # VOTE FOR HILLARY, baby!!! 2016 democrat debate ####hashtag (gone se#uAl) # Re: "Why I'm an Unlikable YouTuber" # Donald Trump Gets Brett Keane Vote and Full Support # Obama Orders 250 Million Americans Killed This Year # KANYE WEST FOR PRESIDENT 2020 (End Times Society INSANITY Exposed) # Meet My Alters / Personalities | Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) # Set Bill Cosby Free!! # Climate Change is a Hoax # Amazing Atheist Amazing Hypocrisy (not found) # Donald Trump Board Game (1989 TV commercial), features Phil Hartman cameo Start of the Show The show started with Ben announcing that shits going down on Episode 200. TJ also doxed Scotty live on air. They brought the Canadian Atheist on the show to debate TJ on defending AIU. TJ and Joshua both argued whether AIU deserved his Twitter ban. TJ revealed that he sucks Devon and Skull Duggery's dick all day. Canadian Atheist sucked at debating, I mean anyone with common sense could refute TJ's arguments. After that they brought on the Swedish Chef and watched a video of an SJW Anthony Fantano voting for Shillary. The DP clearly declared him as a troll. They moved on to the Crazy People segment where they played a video from an Otherkin Feminist Agender Asexual SJW fuck who explained why she is an unlikable YouTuber. She was boring as fuck, that's probably why. Middle of the Show They moved on to a video from LiveLife calling out Kyle Kulinski for being an anti-Semite who only goes after Christianity and Judaism and never goes after Islam, even though Kyle does that all the fucking time. Information was brought forth that on March 24th 1997 Tomas James Kirk raped an individual who currently goes by the screen name "DeusPayne" this information was brought forth to the drunken peasants in the live chat of dp #199. After correcting the accuser whom originally stated that it was 1996, TJ said that it was 1997, TJ then admitted to the heinous act. TJ is due to appear in court on March 24th 2016, the 19th anniversary of the alleged rape of DeusPayne. Many others have come forward to state that they too were raped by TJ, however evidence has not yet been put forth. They moved on to a Brett Keane video about his thoughts on Donald Trump and how much politicians suck. He likes how Donald Trump actually speaks his mind and doesn't give a shit unlike the other shill presidential candidates. DP also announced they wouldn't play any Gail videos unless she starts talking about dicks more often. Dead Dove was acting like a twat and got butthurt over Gail's mental illness. They moved on to a crazy conspiracy lunatic who claimed Obama would order 250 million Americans to be killed and made a list of random shit you should buy to survive his order without providing any evidence for Obama's alleged agenda. The entire video was an advertisement for his survival food website and make money off of delusional retarded conspiratards. They looked up the conspiracy guys website. End of the Show They moved on to TVC Mario who freaked the fuck out about Kanye West running for president. He used this to prove that the world will end some time in 2020. He kept acting like Kanye actually won the election already (even though he has absolutely no chance of winning). Mario also recommended a movie that supports evolution proving he was satanic himself. They played a video from some cringey fuck (and Jaclyn Glenn look a like) who showed off her multiple personalities she made up. After spending 5 minutes to explain her video and her personalities were all the same. They played part 2 of the video and it was so cringey the DP had to stop. They moved on to some Martin Freeman looking individual who wanted to set Bill free due to the lack of evidence their is to support peoples claims. The man was completely unaware of his upcoming trial. They played a video from a conspiracy theorist who ranted about the U.N. finding a solution to climate change which is a buncha lie made up by dumb scientist. They played some butthurt TJ fan who got mad when Amazing Atheist when he blocked him. The video was made from a very long time ago. After that they watched a commercial for Donald Trump the board game and they ended the show. Quotes Trivia * AIU was in the chat during the Canadian Atheist and TJ debate. * TJ admitted he raped someone in 1997. * The website Dornhub was mentioned several times in the chat. * Dead Dove claimed he would flip his table and shout out "fuck Islam" out his window if the website the Conspiracy theorists was promoting. They looked it up and the Swedish fuck didn't do it. * Paul has multiple personality disorder. Brett Keane, the Living Man, and the True Scotsman all live inside him. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring The Vigilant Christian